The Game of Tennis
by Awsomewriter123
Summary: Bijou meets a tennis loving hamster on her way to the clubhouse. How come Bijou can't help but feel uneasy around her? Is her new friend as nice as she seems? The final chapter is up!
1. Tennis

**Ch.1**

**Tennis**

As Maria left the house, Bijou got out of her carrier, jumped out the window, and went down the big tree in the front yard.

_"I hope Hamtaro'll be there!" _she thought as she headed for the clubhouse. Bijou has had a crush on Hamtaro ever since she first met him. She knew that most of the time, Hamtaro was oblivious to her feelings toward him, but that didn't matter. She knew that Hamtaro would soon mature enough to notice and return mutual feelings toward her.

"Hey there! How's it goin'?" A hamster with cream colored fur with a white underbelly and a ponytail approached Bijou.

"Hello there! I'm Bijou, who are you?"

"I'm Tennis, what's up?" The name suited her well. She carried a black tennis racquet case over her left shoulder with a tennis racquet most likely inside.

"Are you new hear?" asked Bijou.

"Yeah, my owners just moved in yesterday. So, where're you off to?"

"I'm going to zee clubhouse to see all my friends. Would you like to come?"

"Sounds like fun!" agreed Tennis. "Let's go!"

"Hello everyone!" said Bijou as she and her new friend entered the clubhouse. "Come meet my new friend!" All the ham hams dropped everything they were doing and went over to meet Tennis.

"Hiya! I'm Tennis! It's nice to meet you all!" As everyone introduced themselves, Stan walked up to Tennis and put his arm around her.

"Hey there beautiful! Where've you been all my life?"

"Hiding from you" replied Tennis as she took his arm off of her. "Looks like you found me though, now I'm gonna have to find a whole new hiding spot!" Some of the ham hams laughed aloud, Sandy being the loudest, as Stan walked away, dejected.

"See Howdy, she's funny" said Dexter. "You, on the other hand, aren't, so please don't ever tell another joke ever again!"

"Well I'm ten times as funny as you'll ever be!"

"Pigs will fly before that ever happens!"

"Do they do that a lot?" asked Tennis.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to get used to that" said Pashmina.

"Well, since you're our guest, why don't you decide what we should do today" suggested Boss.

"Well, if it's not too much to ask, do any of you know how to play tennis?" asked Tennis.

"I've seen my owner, Maria, watch it on TV, but I've not played it myself" answered Bijou. "Has anyone else ever played?" The rest of the ham hams shook their heads.

"I never played before, but I'd be fun if someone could teach us!" said Hamtaro.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but I am pretty good at tennis!" said Tennis. "I even know where there are tennis courts for us hamsters." Everyone, taking a liking to the idea of learning tennis, followed their new friend out of the clubhouse and to the tennis courts.

There were four tennis courts that were separated by a patio which led to an upper deck. On the upper deck were seats, tables, even a sound system for music.

"This place is enormous!" exclaimed Cappy.

"Yeah! I like to come here and practice a lot!" said Tennis.

_"That's odd. I thought she just moved here"_ thought Bijou.

"Wait a minute" said Panda. "How are we supposed to play without racquets?"

"I thought someone would ask that" said Tennis. "Follow me." The ham hams did as they were told and followed Tennis into a hut near the courts. The ham hams stared at awe at the room.

"Wow! Just look at all those racquets!" exclaimed Maxwell. The walls of the room were covered in tennis racquets of all size and color.

"I would like zee blue one!"

"Oh look, a pink one!"

"Dibs on the red racquet!" After the ham hams picked their racquets, Tennis herded them all out to one of the courts.

"Okay, the basic concept of tennis is to hit the ball past your opponent" began Tennis. "But that's much easier said than done." After showing the ham hams all the different strokes and set ups in tennis, she split the ham hams into groups on the four courts and let them play out some games. Tennis sat on the upper deck, watching and listening to the action below.

"I hit you with the ball Dexter, so that's a point for me!"

"I have to get hit by it during the game Howdy, not while I'm getting a drink!"

"Cappy, I don't think you can wear your saucepan and play at the same time." But there was only one match Tennis was paying attention to, the singles match between Stan and Hamtaro. Hamtaro hit the ball in the far right corner of the court. Stan returned the ball with a quick topspin shot at Hamtaro. Hamtaro countered woth a backhand to the other corner of the court, winning the point.

"That's game!" said Hamtaro cheerfully as Stan panted.

"Hey, you're not bad!" Tennis was clapping for Hamtaro from the upper deck. "Come on up Hamtaro! I wanna talk to you!"

"Okay, I'll be right up!" called Hamtaro.

"Some hams get all the luck" groaned Stan. Bijou could help but feel uneasy.

_"Somezing seems fishy to me about her ever since we got here. First zat comment she made, and now she is talking to Hamtaro in private? What is she planning?" _A ball wizzed right past her.

"Like, earth to Bijou!" yelled Sandy. "I just totally aced you, are you okay?"

"Oh, yes! I was not paying attention. Good serve Sandy!"

All the ham hams crowded around Hamtaro as he came back down the stairs.

"What'd she ask you up there?"

"Are you two goin' on a date?"

"Does she like you?"

"Ookwee?"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Hamtaro. "Tennis said that she thought I was a good at tennis and asked if I wanted to have a private lesson with her."

"A private lesson, huh?" said Stan. "A private lesson in what?"

"In tennis" answered Hamtaro. "What else would I be talking about?"

"Uh, never mind" said Stan.

"Well, I gotta go" said Tennis as she came down the stairs.

"What? Already? Why so soon?" asked Pashmina.

"My owner's coming home early today, but I'll see you guys tomorrow! Feel free to keep playing, just put the racquets back when you're done." She turned to Hamtaro. "And I'll see you tomorrow afternoon for sure" she winked at Hamtaro before exiting the courts.

_"Oh no! This can't be happening!"_ thought Bijou. _"She's fallen for Hamtaro!"_

Tennis sat in the tiny house-like part in her cage. "That went better than I thought. If things go this well tomorrow, the plan will be complete in no time! Sorry Bijou, but you don't stand a chance!"

And that's the end of ch.1 of fan fic #2 (Ha! #2!). Are Bijou's suspicious true? What is Tennis planning? How can Hamtaro be oblivious to all of this? How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? Find out in ch.2, coming soon. Okay, you probably won't find out that last one or the one about Hamtaro, but the 1st two will be answered in this fic sometime. Don't worry, the story will get better.


	2. A Private Lesson

**Ch.2**

**A Private Lesson**

Here's chapter two. Hope you like it!

Bijou sat in her cage impatiently. Her owner Maria was fixing her hair in front of the mirror.

_"For goodness sake, leave zee house already Maria!"_ thought Bijou. She was hoping to catch Hamtaro before he left for his private lesson with Tennis. She still didn't have a good feeling about her. All she knew was that Hamtaro was hers, and if anyone tried to take him away from her, she would mess that chick up.

"Alright Bijou, I'm going out for a bit" said Maria. "See you in a few hours!"

_"Finally!"_ thought Bijou as Maria shut the door to her room. Once Maria was a safe distance from the house, Bijou got out of her cage, jumped out the window onto the tree, and climbed down it. "If I hurry, I might catch him!" she said as she ran to the clubhouse at full speed.

Bijou burst through the doorway of the clubhouse and franticly began to look around.

"Are you okay Bijou?" asked Sandy.

"Um, is Hamtaro here?" asked Bijou, trying to sound casual.

"He left a little while ago for that private lesson with Tennis" answered Pashmina.

"Oh, I see" said Bijou.

Meanwhile at the courts, Tennis was finishing up a drill with Hamtaro.

"Nice finish on that last one!" said Tennis.

"Thanks!" said Hamtaro. "You make a good coach!" Tennis face flushed pink.

"Don't mention it! Hey, wanna play a match out, going full out, 100, what do ya say?"

"Sounds like fun!"

"Lets make it a one game match, no adds, I'll even let you serve, but lets make it a bit more interesting. How about if you win, I do something for you, and if I win, you do something for me?"

"Okay, I'm game!"

_"I can't take it anymore!"_ thought Bijou. She knew something was up with Tennis, and she needed to get Hamtaro away from her before anything happened, but she was going to need some help.

"Oh Boss! Could you come here for a second?" Boss, not wanting to disobey his heart's desire, came to Bijou like an obedient dog comes to its owner.

"Yes Bijou?" he asked.

"I'm worried about Hamtaro!" The mention of Bijou being concerned about Hamtaro put a damper on Boss's expectations for the conversation.

_"You mean she called me all the way over here to talk about Hamtaro?"_ he thought.

"I have a feeling zat Tennis is up to no good"

"I'm sure you're just overreacting, I'm sure Hamtaro will be fine."

"You know, I zink it's very courageous when someone helps someone else. It's so heroic, so charming, so…"

"What are you waitin' for?" asked Boss who was already at the door. "Let's go save Hamtaro!"

_"Once I do this, Bijou will be all over me!"_

_"Boss is so easy at times. Soon, Hamtaro will be mine!"_

It was deuce in Hamtaro and Tennis's game. With no adds, the ham to get the next point would win the game, and since it was a one game match, the winner of the point would also win the match and the bet. Hamtaro tossed the ball into the air and served it over the net. Their rally seemed to go on forever, neither side giving an inch, but Hamtaro was slowly making his way up to the net. As soon as he was there, Tennis hit a forehand shot to the left of him.

Hamtaro stretched himself out to return the shot with a backhand volley, but Tennis had the whole thing figured out. She hit the ball high over Hamtaro's head, forcing him to run back to attempt to hit the ball. Hamtaro had no choice, he hit the ball behind him, unable to see where he was aiming. He turned to see his ball hit the net and roll back onto his side.

"Nice try, but looks like I won!" said Tennis as she stuck out her paw over the net. Hamtaro walked over with a smile on his face and shook her paw.

"Wow! You're really good!" said Hamtaro.

"Now, remember the bet?" asked Tennis.

"Oh yeah, I have to something for you now, right?"

"That's right, follow me!"

And that's the end of ch.2. What will Hamtaro have to do for Tennis? Will Boss and Bijou get to the courts in time? Find out in chapter 3, coming to a FFNet near you!


	3. One Point

**Ch.3**

**One Point**

Here's the final chapter for this fic, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

Tennis led Hamtaro up to the upper deck where a table had been set for a dinner for two.

"Oh boy, do we get to eat?" asked Hamtaro. "Playing tennis made me hungry!"

"The food will be here in a minute, just have a seat." Hamtaro did as he was told and took his seat. "Close your eyes" said Tennis. "I have a surprise for you."

"Cool! I like surprises!" said Hamtaro as he shut his eyes. Hamtaro shuffled about uncomfortably as he felt rope wrap around him. "Tennis, what are you doing?" Hamtaro was soon tied to his chair so tight that only Houdini could escape from.

"Okay Hamtaro, you can open your eyes now!" Hamtaro's eyes confirmed that he was indeed tied to his chair.

"Tennis, why am I tied to the chair?"

"He's all yours Sparkle!" Sparkle appeared from around the corner and gave Hamtaro a great, big hug.

"Sparkle, what are you doing here?" asked Hamtaro.

"Oh Tennis, you're the best for planning this for me!"

"No problem. Enslaving others is what friendship is all about, right?"

"You said it! And Hamtaro's going to make the best boyfriend in the world!"

"Boyfriend?" asked Hamtaro. "What's going on?"

"You lost the bet, remember?" said Tennis. That means you had to do something for me, and I want you to be Sparkle's boyfriend, and this is your first date!"

"What? A date?" Sparkle grabbed Hamtaro and out something around his neck. "Sparkle, what's on my neck?"

"You'll find out if you answer incorrectly" she answered as she waved a remote control in front of his face. "Do you love me?"

"I don't even know what's going on!" Sparkle, unpleased with his answer, pushed the big red button on the remote. Hamtaro yelped as an electrical shock went through his body. After a few seconds of pain, Sparkle took her paw off the button.

"Let's try that again" said Sparkle. "Do. You. Love. Me?"

"Wasn't I supposed to get food?" said Hamtaro. Sparkle screamed in frustration ands slammed her paw on the red button, sending another wave of electrical shocks through Hamtaro.

_"Jeez, poor Hamtaro"_ thought Tennis who was watching the whole event. _"Sparkle's really starting to creep me out, but that's a friend for you. If they're not weird, there's something wrong with them."_

"Release Hamtaro immediately you spoiled brat!" Bijou yelled as she and Boss finally arrived onto the scene.

"Oh look, it's frenchie" sneered Sparkle.

"Hey, what's Sparkle doin' here?" asked Boss.

"Alright, alright, I'll explain" said Tennis as she walked down the stairs to Bijou and Boss. "I'm only going to say this once, so listen up. Sparkle's always talking about going out with Hamtaro so I decided to help her out by planning this whole thing. I met up with you guys, pretended to be your friend, and lured Hamtaro here for a private lesson. During the lesson, I challenged him to a match and won. Before the game, we bet that the loser would have to do something for the winner, and I wanted Hamtaro to be with Sparkle, so there!"

Hamtaro cocked his head to the side quizzically. "Heke? I got a little lost there could you repeat that?"

"I knew somezing was fish about you" said Bijou. "But more importantly, Hamtaro will never like you Sparkle, so get lost!"

"I don't see why I should."

"What if I play Tennis in a match for him?" asked Bijou.

"Ha! I bet you wouldn't even win a point off of me!"

"Alright, if you are so sure, let's play a point. If I win, Hamtaro comes with us, and if I lose… you can keep him." The very thought made her shudder.

"Oh well, it's your funeral!" said Tennis as she grabbed her racquet. She handed Bijou her racquet and a tennis ball. "You can serve."Bijou stood at the baseline, looking up at Hamtaro.

"_He's mine"_ she thought as she served the ball over the net. The two of them grunted with exertion as they hit the ball over the net as they rallied. Throughout this time, Boss couldn't help but to find Bijou's grunts to be totally hot (Pervert!).Tennis hit the ball with a hard backhand and ran up to the net. Bijou barely reached the ball, but unintentionally lobbed it over Tennis's head. Tennis, however, was quick on her feet and returned the ball. Bijou hit the ball to the other side of the court, making it had for Tennis to reach. Tennis was barely able to return the ball, which, unfortunately for her, went right to Bijou, who volleyed it to the other side of the court. Tennis knew running alone wouldn't get her to the ball in time. She dove, lobbing it over the net. She rolled to the ground. The lob was coming right at Bijou and Tennis was in perfect position to hit with the shot. Hitting Tennis would not only win her the match and Hamtaro, but also let her take out her anger.

"_Wait! I can't do that!"_ thought Bijou. _"Taking my anger out on her is somezing_ _Sparkle would do." _Bijou volleyed the ball away from Tennis, winning the point. "I win" said Bijou. "Now please release Hamtaro."

"No! How could I lose?" said Tennis clenching her forehead as she sat on the ground.

"Yeah, how could you lose?" shouted Sparkle. "I thought you were good at this game! Some friend you are!"

"You shut your loud mouth you ungrateful snob!" shouted Bijou. "Tennis was just tying to help you out because for some reason, she thinks of you as a friend! Now leave before I make you!"

"Well too bad, Hamtaro's here to protect me, right Hamtaro?" She turned to see Hamtaro, along with the chair he was sitting in, were gone. While the point was going on, he snuck in and grabbed Hamtaro.

"Thanks for the lift Boss!"

"Yeah, don't mention it." Sparkle, seeing that she was defeated, ran off.

"You better watch your back Bijou. Hamtaro will be mine!" Bijou stuck out her paw for Tennis as Boss went to work on freeing Hamtaro.

"I guess I should thank you" said Tennis. "So…thanks."

"You're welcome. Tennis, why are you friends with Sparkle? She's evil!"

"She may be evil, but she's still my friend. I guess she's an acquired taste, like exotic food."

"You can come back to the clubhouse anytime if you want" said Hamtaro.

"I guess I could stop by once in a while" said Tennis. "I'll catch you guys later." Tennis walked off the court and away from sight.

"Like, Where have you guy's been?" asked Sandy as the three walked through the clubhouse door.

"We were worried sick about you!" added Pashmina.

"We were about to send out a search party" said Panda.

"Well, Boss and I went over to watch zee last bit of Hamtaro's lesson and ended up having a long chat with Tennis to get to know her better" said Bijou. "She says her owner's home a lot though, but she'll try to visit us whenever she can." The members of the clubhouse nodded, buying into Bijou's lie.

Later that day, Hamtaro pulled Bijou aside.

"Thanks for saving me today"

"It was nozing!" she said as she blushed. "Zink of it as payment for all zose times you had to rescue me."

"Well, I gotta get going, see ya tomorrow!"

"Goodbye then!" Bijou smiled to herself. Hamtaro would come around to her eventually. She could see him blushing when he was talking to her.

The End

As it says above, that's the end of the fic. I hope you enjoyed it! Another should be coming soon. Tennis's bio should be up on my bio shortly. R&R!


End file.
